


A Touch

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch

It still weighs between them, what she did. Perhaps it weighs on him, because he has never been sure if she did it to stop him from being a threat at large, or because he was her friend, or maybe just because she couldn't bear the memory of Bruce broken from him.

They work through the long hours, trying to choose, and then Bruce walks away. Diana turns to him, watching him with a wish to say so many words.

In the end, she uses a touch, her fingers to his lips.

And he knows it was to save him.


End file.
